Report 979
Report #979 Skillset: Tracking Skill: Utility Org: Sentinels Status: Completed Nov 2012 Furies' Decision: We will add BOND INFO, however, we don't like BOND GOTO or BOND REQUEST RANGED. Problem: The following report suggests some ease of life and utility additions to the Tracking skillset. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Bond related: BOND INFO - shows health, current location, current target, and other bond toggles like listening/bloodthirst duration. BOND GOTO - for easier remote movement when you can't BOND SEEK an item/person in the destination room. BOND REQUEST RANGED (power cost) - for when companions are killed during things like aetherflares/revolts/domoths/wildnodes, and running back to kennels isn't desirable/feasible. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Trap related: PERCEPTIVE - passive ability that allows trackers to notice telltale signs that a room's exits are trapped, similar to the 'Hexes float here' line visible when there are hexes in a room. Checking TRAPS then will detail the type, owner and direction as normal. Player Comments: ---on 11/9 @ 22:46 writes: Sure ---on 11/20 @ 15:08 writes: I disagree with Solution #2, especially since traps no longer fire when the tracker isn't in the local area. There are many places where combat can occur in that spans multiple areas. Godrealms and Astral are the two big ones. There's no reason that you should know where your opponents' traps are so easily and be safe from them firing on you (even if they might be 1 room away). If you want to disarm your opponents' traps, you should have to walk into each room and check. ---on 11/20 @ 20:39 writes: Part of why I suggested Sol #2 was because trying to clear out an enemy tracker's traps in your own territory is just a tedious case of spamming TRAPS in each room. Like BOND GOTO , and given that checking traps doesn't require or consume balance, this can be easily scripted to be done on movement for those with the know-how. I see little difference between someone scripting to check traps on each movement, and the introduction of a line similar to the hexes one. Introducing such a line just provides the convenience to everyone, while being less spammy. However, if introduced, I think this line should only show when you are -in- the room, and not on glances (or similar) into surrounding rooms, so there is still the element of risk on movement. Given that this line would be visible to trackers only, trackers usually do check traps before moving during things like domoths/villages if they know an enemy tracker is in the area, and that the message would be the same whether you are the owner of the trap or not, I do not think this would be a big change to how things currently work. ---on 11/20 @ 20:39 writes: To address concern of enemy trackers coming in and stealing traps more easily when you're not around. Again, there's nothing preventing someone with a script that checks traps on movement from doing this already. TRAPS LIST is also there to detail all your traps and their state, and so it's a simple check every once in a while to see if your traps are still there. (A total count on TRAPS LIST would be another nice inclusion here actually, to save it having to be done client side) ---on 11/30 @ 05:00 writes: I'm good with both.